Wendigo
by annamanson
Summary: Dean relata sua experiencia ao ser levado pelo Wendigo.


**Categoria:** POV, Missing Scene, Slash  
**Advertências:** Homossexualidade, Sexo explícito e **não consensual**.  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Nota:** O conteúdo da história é completamente ficcional. Os atores/personagens citados não tem nada a ver com o conteúdo e não estão cientes sobre. Supernatural não me pertence, assim como os personagens.  
**Pairing:** Dean/Wendigo  
**Beta:** Follow Miss Padasexy (se mesmo depois da betagem tiver erros, a culpa é totalmente dela!)  
**Words:** 842.

Fanfic Missing Scene baseada no episódio 02, da 1ª temporada de Supernatural.

* * *

**Wendigo**

**Por Anna Manson**

* * *

Fui arrastado pela úmida floresta de Blackwater Ridge junto de Haley. Apesar da rapidez e agilidade daquele Wendigo, consegui fazer uma trilha com os M&M's que eu carregava, torcendo para que Sammy os encontrasse e seguisse.

Apaguei de repente, com uma forte pancada na cabeça. Acordei com os pulsos amarrados no alto, de uma forma que não consigo me mover. Aqui é escuro, mas a luz solar entra por alguns orifícios, me permitindo ver alguns restos de corpos e esqueletos espalhados pelo chão. Vejo Haley e outro cara, pendurados perto de mim. Espero que ele seja o irmão dela, Tommy.

Ouvi um rosnado e passos pesados. A criatura está se aproximando. Apesar de me mostrar bem forte, estou com um pouco de medo agora. Não tenho como me defender, ou defender a eles. Espero que Sam nos encontre logo.

A sombra se tornou um vulto e o vulto se materializou na minha frente. Ele é horrível! Sua pele é lisa, com pelugens ralas espalhadas pelo corpo. Suas mãos são enormes! Ele tem uma cara assustadora... Sou o único que está acordado aqui, ainda bem... Eles desmaiariam se o vissem!

Ele caminha até mim e estende seu braço, levando sua mão enorme até perto do meu rosto. Eu o viro com repugnância e receio. Ele passa suas garras enormes pela bochecha, me fazendo virar para ele. Meus olhos marejam. Estou apavorado.

Ele dá um sorriso de escárnio e segura meu queixo, comprimindo minha boca e se aproxima, cheirando perto da minha orelha e pescoço. Eu fico arredio e tento me livrar de sua mão nojenta, tentando fazer com que ele se afaste. Isto o fez aplicar ainda mais força. Minha mandíbula dói.

"Eu já fui humano um dia... " dizia isto enquanto andava ao meu redor. "Venho fazendo uma dieta rigorosa a cada 23 anos, mas sinto falta de algo..." Ele parou atrás de mim, e passou sua mão pelo meu peito e abdômen... Me remexi. O que esse monstro pensa que está fazendo?!

Ele ficou irritado e me deu um soco no estômago. Estou sem ar. Não consigo imaginar o que ele está pretendendo. Na verdade imagino, mas não quero acreditar... Não deve ser isso...

Assim que recobrei o ar, olhei para ele de novo. Encarava-me com olhos aterrorizadores. Ele está vindo em minha direção de novo, parece que vai me morder, ou arrancar um pedaço de mim. Seus dentes são enormes. Seu bafo é horrível!

Ele rasgou minha camiseta e mordeu a carne de meu peito, mas foi de leve... Não doeu muito. Ele está lambendo os lábios... Mas que porra de bicho é esse?! Por que ele precisa ficar me saboreando? Por que ele não me mata de uma vez?!

Ele está vindo de novo e...

"Arghh!"

Ele mordeu minha cintura, dessa vez com um pouco mais de força. E ele não pára de mordiscar. Estou ficando tonto... Meus braços estão sem sangue...

Enquanto eu estou aqui quase desacordando, ele abriu abruptamente meu cinto e abaixou minhas calças. Isso está ficando completamente constrangedor. Cadê o Sammy?!

"Sammy! Me ajuda! Sammy!"

Ele bateu em meu rosto.

"Cale-se! Ele não vai te ajudar, e você sabe que se ele tentar, eu sou mais rápido do que ele!"

Ele foi para minhas costas e começou a esfregar algo estranho entre as minhas nádegas... Mas será possível?! Aquilo é o pau dele?

"Saí fora!" Eu disse, cheio de raiva.

O monstro somente riu e apertou mais ainda seu corpo deformado sobre o meu. Começou a grunhir de forma estranha e de repente, abriu minhas pernas. Entrei em desespero e comecei a me debater. Outro soco, na parte de baixo de minhas costelas. Uma dor excruciante. Eu paraliso com o choque provocado pela dor e ele coloca com tudo seu membro para dentro de mim.

"Ahhhhhhh! Filho da puta!"

Começo a chorar. Devo estar sangrando. Ele faz um movimento de vai-e-vem frenético e sem piedade. Eu grito de dor o tempo inteiro. Acho que minhas entranhas vão sair junto, na hora que ele se retirar de dentro de mim.

O monstro começa a grunhir cada vez mais alto e se movimentar cada vez mais rápido. Ele agarra minha cintura, cravando suas garras dentro de minha carne. Dor. Muita dor. Esse bicho precisa gozar logo. Eu não aguento mais.

Minhas súplicas devem ter sido ouvidas, pois sinto jatos fortes e quentes invadindo meu corpo. O monstro se retira de mim e sai do local. As lágrimas ainda esvaem sobre meu rosto. Estou sujo, me sinto sujo. Fui agredido e violado da pior forma possível. Tenho vergonha que Sam me encontre desta forma... Neste momento, prefiro que ele não me encontre mais.

Acho que apaguei de novo, não me lembro. Sinto tapas em meu rosto, que fazem com que eu acorde. Abro os olhos assustado.

"Dean? Dean!"

"Sam?"

Meus olhos marejam, é ele. Olho para baixo e vejo que estou vestindo minhas calças. Talvez esse monstro tenha alguma piedade afinal de contas. Mas isso não me importa. Eu só quero salvar essas pessoas e ir embora.

_**FIM.**_


End file.
